Honor High
by Sacowea
Summary: All characters, both male and female if apliccable, go to a special high school. Mostly ship-fiesta and meta humour. A very light read.
1. Raider's party (1)

"Skol! Go! Go! Go! Go!" The cafeteria was filled with the warcry of the vikings. Both raiders(M,F) were standing on the table furiously chugging on giant bottles of soda to the last drop. They bashed their heads and screamed in glory.

Meanwhile at the knight's table Warden stared with disdain.  
"Bunch of savages. Could you be more ungracious in victory?"  
Lawbringer with unfaced tranqulity tries to calm him.  
"Relax, its just round one. We're gonna get next one."  
Conqueror, exited with the news "Besides you know what that means?"  
He was interrupted with confused stares.  
"That means massive party at Raider's. Say what you want about those guys but they know how to roll".  
Warden(F), overhearing the conversation addresses her friends.  
"Sooooo? Party, at Raider's?"  
She stares at Peacekeeper with a smirk, Conqueress joins her. Peacekeeper eyerolls and Warden(F) continues:  
"Oh come on! he's been flirting with you since beta!".  
Conqueress now heavily invested in the subject:  
"Soooo? Are you going to let him "Guard-Break" you?".  
Pk widen her eyes  
"No!".Her friends are having none of it. "Maybe?...".  
Conqueress pulls out a cigarette pack  
"Let´s talk outside".  
They pick up trays and backpacks and start walking.  
The samurai table was blissfully ignoring the vikings celebration. All but Kensei .  
"What a shameful display of victory. No grace, no respect. It was our victory."  
Shugoki had a full spoon and an empty mouth, proceeded to correct the wrong. Orochi(M) smiled with vicious eyes  
"They lack dicipline and intellect, they will not carry this streak much longer"  
Orochi(F):  
"We need to gather our strenght!"  
She raises her hands to the ceiling and the whole table joins yelling at the top of their lungs:  
"Spirit booomb!"  
And they all gleefully laugh. Kensei(M) calms down and proceeds with the conversation, changing the subject.  
"So? Anyone going to Raider's party?"  
Kensei(F) looked concerned,  
"I don't know, we were supposed to view again Yuri on ice".  
Nobushi intersedes  
"Id like to go. But... are we even invited?"  
Every samurai stops, and drifts their eyes to Kensei . Confused and a little bit scared:  
"W..why me?"  
Shugoki stops eating to say:  
"You are our daimyo"  
The whole table cheered  
"Daimyo!Daimyo!Daimyo!"  
Kensei(M) looks displeaced at Kensei(F) and whispers  
"You are a daimyo too"  
She responds with her tongue.

Kensei(M) aproches the vikings table. Unsure and nervous he finally reaches and everyone starts looking at him.  
"Can i talk to... Raider(M)?"  
The big savage climbs off the table with a smile and the celebrations continue. He puts his arm around his neck.  
"Goooood old uptight Kensei . What do you want?"  
"I was wondering... if we... are... invited.. to... your... party? this saturday?"  
Raider(M) lets out a powerful laugh.  
"Of course my man! You only have to do one thing for me. Just say im the strongest in Honor High!"  
Kensei(M) is perplexed  
"But Shugoki is..."  
He couldn't finish the sentence. The furious eyes of the viking were disrupting him. He pulled his arm and proceeded:  
"You are all invited. But tell that lard whale im going tu break him after school."  
He returned to the celebration and Kensei started walking back to his table.  
"Well, i have good news and bad news..."

Peacekeeper, Warden(F) and Conqueress were running full speed through the halls. Backpacks floating in the wind. But stopped abruptly on a wooden door. They stared in utter frustration looking at the sign on a sticker: "Error, unable to join. Class already started". Inside, professor Ubisoft was lecturing about the wonders of Peer to Peer connection. Orochi(F) was thouroughly taking notes, while Raider(F) at her side was melting her face against the table. Behind them Kensei(M) and Shugoki were whispering:  
"Why would you drag me into this. I don't want to fight him. Look at him! He wants to kill me"  
"You can take him. You have sparred with him before"  
"Yeah! With weapons! And rules! Its my first real fight"  
They are interrupted by the proffessor aproaching them.  
"So Kensei(M)! You are going to teach us the difference between Peer to Peer and a centralized server?"  
Warlord laid back on his chair interrupts:  
"Do you professor?"  
The general laughter fueled Warlord's smug smile.  
"Very funny mister Warlord. Need i remind you the deep trouble both you and Raider(M) face". The audience enjoyed the spectacle of this battle of will. But the professor is having none of it and continued his lecture.

After 40 minutes of information and yawns the class is dismissed. Everyone except Raider(M).  
"Mister Raider, i've heard of your little conundrum with mister Shoguki".  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
The professor launches a fiery stare on the student. He's not playing anymore.  
"If you throw a single punch against another student. You will get expelled. Im not joking, or exaggerating."  
The viking stared back with defiance.  
"Professor, i will never back out from a fight. Never."  
Shock and disbelief spread across the professor's face.  
"Are you really that stupid?"  
With determination and fire in his eyes, Raider finishes  
"Yes. I am!"  
And started walking off. But there was a subtle tone in those three words. Sadness, melancholy.

While walking through the hall Warlord and Berserker joined him.  
"Raider(M)"  
Warlord was serious, preocuppied.  
"What are you going to accomplish with this? Breaking a dork's face is worth getting expelled?"  
Berserker(M) gleefully replies.  
"Of course it is. Break him!"  
"Shut up Berserker(M)! Look at me! You are better than this"  
"No he's not! Make him bleed!"  
"SHUT UP BERSERKER!"

Finally they reached the courtyard. There everyone was waiting for the big event. A nervous Shugoki with confident friends. And all the knights who didn't want to miss anything. Raider(M) walked straight to his rival. And before he could say anything he landed the first punch to the face.  
And thus, it started.

Raider used the momentum to land a left punch in the gut. But Shugoki used the position to land a powerful headbutt to the face. Now the crowd was cheering at the first sight of blood. Both fighters took a moment to asess the oponent. Studying their movements. Then Shugoki charged and picked up Raider to squash his spine but he raised his knees to push to release. The strugle began to sore in their muscles until Raider got free. Now both panting blood and fury in their eyes. "Stop! Raider! To my office! NOW!" The professor's voice resounded and everyone got quiet. Raider smiled at Shugoki.  
"You are a great warrior. Nice fight."  
"RAIDER!"  
Shouted one last time. Shugoki was utterly confused while his opponent was being pulled out. That was a compliment? What happened to all that anger?

Valkyrie walked towards him. He lifted his defence but to his surprise she started to take care of his wounds. The rest of his gang ran towards him.  
"That was amazing!"  
Said Kensei And the rest of the compliments were blurred in the moment.  
He was drugged by the caress he was receiving. After patching him up Valkyrie said goodbie.  
"You have the spirit of a warrior, but a gentle heart"  
and smiled before walking away. Orochi sighed looking at the damaged big guy. Nobushi puzzled asked:  
"What's wrong with him?"  
Orochi(M) knew.  
"He's going to delete his Shōnen to make room for Shōjo"

It was the day after the fight, and there was silence in the cafeteria. But it wasn't peace, it was grief. Mainly from the vikings table. On one last attempt, Raider(F) tried to break up the silence.  
"Can someone please say something?! This is getting ridicolously depressing. My brother is going to be fine."  
Berserker(F) with her soul to the ground, responded:  
"Tell that to miss tears"  
Said pointing out to Valkyrie. She was a mess of watery eyes and tissues.  
"He...was...MY BEST FRIEND!"  
She finally exploded in tears. Both girls got up to console her. But a familiar voice, interrumpted the scene.  
"Thor almighty you guys are depressing!"  
Almost everyone jumped out of their seats screaming in glory.  
"Raider(M)!"  
Everyone at the table went to him. Valkyrie hugged him tight. Warlord was astonished.  
"What happened!"  
"Apparently a student threated to quit Honor High if i was expelled."  
They were confused, looking at each other faces looking for the answer.  
"It wasn't one of you guys. Must have been someone with A grades to pull that weight."

Everyone at the cafeteria was paying attention to the conversation. At the samurai table everyone looked at Shugoki.  
"It wasn't me..."  
Orochi(F) continued.  
"You don't have to lie to us. We are your friends."  
"Seriously, it wasn't me"  
Orochi(M) had his curiosity too.  
"Then who else would care about that loud asshole? Nobushi, you're maybe the smartest one of us what do you think?"  
"I...I...don't know"  
She responded timidly. Kensei(F):  
"And why did you bring your mask to lunch?"  
Kensei(F) got up from her chair and aproached Nobushi, pulling down her mask to see her eyes. She was frightened like a deer in the headlights.  
"It was you! But why?"  
She paused for a second  
"Do you...like him?!"  
Nobushi stayed quiet, as her cheeks turned cherry.  
"Really? You know he has a crush on Peacekeeper since beta right?"  
Kensei(M) turned his gaze on Orochi(M). Looking at the face of a man who's dream was destroyed in front of him. Kensei(F) continued her interrogation.  
"But, he's an asshole"  
Shugoki interrupts.  
"He's actually pretty cool. He we spoke yesterday. Apologized and everything. He now calls me Tank." Said with a gleeful smile.  
"Can you guys call me Tank?"  
Orochi(F) tried to further reduce the heat on her friend.  
"Also in her defense he is pretty hot"  
Kensei(F) noded with aproval. But Orochi(M) couldn't hold it anymore.  
"Are we seriously discussing this? Are we forgetting everything that asshole has done! He wanted to kill Shugoki with his bare hands!"  
A pout in Shugoki's face:  
"..Tank"  
Orochi(M) had enough.  
"IM NOT CALLING YOU TANK!"  
Shugoki frouned and Kensei aproched him with a hand to his shoulder.  
"Calm down..."  
He shoved the hand off and walked away. Kensei sighed and followed him. Tank whispered to himself.  
"Can you not run away?Once?"

It was finally saturday, the sun still clgingin to the day, and the bell rang. A confused Raider(F) with toothbrush in hand went for the door. She had skinny jeans and a ragged up Megadeth top barely covering her bra. At the door where the Samurai. All elegantly dressed, full suits for the men and night dresses for the ladies.  
"Oh you dorks look adorable" All were confused, not sure if it was a compliment or a mock. Maybe both. Kensei(M) was the voice of his group.  
"Can we come in?"  
"Yeah, but Odin's beard you're early"  
Orochi(F) stayed behind to inquire.  
"But you guys said 7. And its 7:05."  
Raider(F) stared in disbelief.  
"Guys have you ever, like: ever, gone to a party?"  
"I...am...no... why?"  
Raider(F) rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them. Raider(M) was coming down the stairs with his face stuffed in a sandwich and stopped mid bite. Left the mark of his teeth on the bread and asked:  
"Guys? What are you doing here?"  
Then looked at Shugoki  
"MAH TANK!"  
And gave him a powerful handshake and a bump with his shoulder. Orochi(M) watched with disgust. Kensei(M) repeated:  
"You said 7"  
Both raiders looked at each other and started to laugh. Stoped at the disconfort of their guests. Raider(M) invited them to the yard. Kensei(M) voiced everyone's doubt:  
"The party's going to be here? But there's nothing"  
"Yet. There's nothing yet. Guys, people are going to start getting here in a couple of hours."  
Orochi(F) was really concerned.  
"But Nobushi and me need to be home by 11."  
Raider(M) was astonished.  
"Warlord, my sister and me are going to party till Dawn"

Meanwhile at Warden's. Warden(M) was lecturing Conqueror and Lawbringer. While the girls were upstairs preparing.  
"And remember, we are not savages. We'll be tempted tonight. A lot."  
Lawbringer nodded, but Conqueror was not satisfied.  
"Speak for yourself. Im going to party like the day of reckoning. Vikings know their beer and viking girls are savage."  
"What happened to your discipline?"  
"You are overreacting so much! I just want to have fun, that's all."  
Lawbringer interrupted.  
"Well, as long as he does not commit any sin..."  
Conqueror a little bit relieved:  
"That's the spirit! Now come on guys lighten up"  
Both relaxed their stances and smiled back at him. But then Conqueror noticed something he missed before.  
"Are you going with that thing to the party?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Lawbringer, look at me. Look at my face and tell me. In WHAT SITUATION, in a PARTY,...Are you going to need your poleaxe?"  
"You never know..."  
Warden(M) interceded.  
"Guys, guys. The girls are here. We are ready to go."

The conversation was flowing lightly on but Raider was utterly confused, knowing nothing about this Boku no Hero Academia. Orochi(M) took matter in her own hands:  
"Raider(M)? Did you know Nobushi really likes to read?"  
Launching a conspirative stare at her friend. But got a terrified look in return.  
"Oh! So, what are you reading right now?"  
Quizzed raider. But Nobushi was lost in his eyes. Her feet trembling, palms sweating and insides filled with butterflies.  
"Yes!"  
"Yes? That's a book?"  
Oroshi(F) thought on her feet. Trying to save her drowning friend.  
"Yeah, its about... saying yes to life. Right?"  
Said insecure looking at the rescued girl.  
"Yeah! Yes! Yeah!...Yes!..."  
The doorbell rang. Interrupting the trainwreck.  
"Im gonna get it. Ill be right back."  
Said as he walked to the front door. As soon as he was out of earshot, Orochi(F) exploded in frustration.  
"What is wrong with you? Can you articulate a full sentence?"  
Nobushi had her knees trembling.  
"I don't know... i was marrying him in my head."  
"Well, its not a disaster yet. KENSEI(F)! Come here."  
Kensei(F) interrupted her conversation, and joined them.  
"Nobu needs our help"  
"Yeah, no kidding. Now i know why they call us the dorks."  
Nobushi starts pouting as her hope leaves. Kensei(F) continues.  
"But its not over yet. Try to ask him something about himself."  
"But i know his favourite band, food, color, passtime, date of birth, his friends and former life."  
Orochi is slowly but surely losing her patience.  
"Then pick one and start a conversation. By the emperor this is not supposed to be so tough."  
"Ok ok ok! I'll do better next time."

They were interrupted by Warlord and both Raiders, each one bringing a beer keg to the yard, newcomer wearing a motorhead shirt and denim shirtless jacket. As soon as they put them on the ground Knesei signals Raider to come back. Warlord gave Raider a confused look. She didn't understand either. So he walked with him. The girls greeted them cheerfully.  
"Hi Warlord!"  
"Hi girls, Kensei(F) can we talk?"  
"Yeah... sure"  
They walked out of earshot. Warlord was not amused.  
"What's going on with Raider(M)?"  
Kensei was clearly displeaced.  
"Its none of your buisness!"  
"Tell me, or i pull him out"  
They looked at each other in defiance. Just a couple of seconds of battling wills. But Warlord proved his threat. Looked past her screaming:  
"Raider(M)! Can you help me get the sound system?"  
"Ok ok ok! Fine! I'll tell you."  
"Ok! don't worry. Kensei(F) is going to help me."  
Kensei(F) lowered her voice.  
"Nobushi is trying to flirt with him"  
Warlord put attention to the conversation to corroborate the story. Saw a frustrated Oroshi(F) and heard Nobushi:  
"Do you like food? I like food! What food do you like?"  
And with a smile continued.  
"I don't know if trying is the word you're looking for"  
"Oh shut up, she's very shy! Give her a break."  
He searched in his poket, and found a little Odin wood totem.  
"Give your girl this. He won't shut up about it for like an hour."  
Puzzled took the figurine and went to Nobushi. Whispered to her ear and hid it in her hand. Then got back to watch everything develop. She timidly showed the figurine and a wide smile instantly apeared in Raider . They started tlively talking and Orochi got the hell out of there with relaxed shoulders and lips saying in silence: finally.  
"Thank you Warlord so much. We owe you one."  
"Where are you going? You are going to help me with the music. Remember?"  
She smiled back.  
"Fine, its the least i can do."  
They went up the stairs and into Raider(F)'s room. The place was a color vortex of pink being swallowed by black. There was the sound sistem with two giant speakers. Warlord started unplugging everything.  
"So first, the elephant in the room. Why the fancy dress?"  
"Aparently we have cultural diferences in what constitutes a party, you big savage. Im sorry if we didn't understand the dress code."  
"Don't be, you look beautiful. Con you search the aux?" Said while wrapping the cables.  
"Well thank you kind sir." Responded exaggerating the lady act. Then opening the drawer. "What should you suggest i dressed with the next time, mr savage? Pelts?"  
She found a suspicious cilinder. Confused, then ashamed and alarmed closed the drawer.  
"Did you find it?"  
"Not the aux."  
"Check the closet"  
But peeking from below the bed was the aux. She reached for it and found a chess board.  
"Raider(F) plays chess?"  
"Oh no, that's mine. She wanted to impress some guy so i teached her some moves."  
Kensei started setting up the board.  
"So Mr. savage. Are your moves: impressive?"  
Both sat on the bed and arranged the pieces.  
"Well Miss fancy, prepare to be impressed"  
Several minutes passed. When Raider(F) entered her room.  
"Guys! The music! You've been here for a while."  
"Wait, just a couple of turns. She's roasted."  
"No im not. You barely have any pieces left."  
"Just move, you'll see."  
"Guys! The music!"  
"All righ all right. Coming" Said Warlord. Moving one last piece. "Check"  
Then got up and picked up the speakers. Kensei(F) looked at the board in disbelief, just realising the trouble she just got into.  
"You are really good! You should challenge Nobu... Nobushi!"  
She got up and walked fast out of the room. But from the stairs could see her, sitting in the couch with Raider(M) with her hand hiding her mouth barely holding a genuine laugh. Raider(M) continuing his story.  
"So there i was, completely naked in front of the counselor's office. With my left hand covered in honey, pen on my right hand and bruises and scratches all over my body. When i realised: Thor's beard i still have to forge those papers".  
She couldn't hold it anymore and released the fun out of her spirit. Kensei sighed in relief and heard Warlord with the load on his arms.  
"Y told you. An hour give or take."

The bell rang again. And again, and again, and again, and again and again... Raider(M) ran to the door muttering:  
"Freaking berserkers". He opened up and greeted the vikings accordingly:  
"VALHALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Both berserkers responded with elegance in return:  
"VALHALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Valkyrie just smiled and gave him a hug. The brothers were carrying a sports bag. They tossed it on the center table in front of a confused Nobushi. All vikings heard the call and were summoned to the table. The samurai followed with curiosity. Berserker(M) opened the bag emptying its content on the table. Varied glass bottles and little plastic packs with something green poured. Vikings gazed upon the loot. Samurai were confused. Warlord was the first to talk.  
"Dude, were did you find all this" Grabbed the nearest bottle. The label said: Vodka. Berserker(F) responded:  
"My dad wanted to threw it all away. He needed space for some fancy stuff." Raider(M) joined, grabbing another bottle.  
"What in Loki's name is Pisco?"  
The Samurai where in awe. This party just got real. And they were ill prepared. Raider(F) scored a plastic pack. Opened it at inhaled the splendor.  
"Aw this is gonna be awesome, let's get started."  
"Not so fast." Warlord drew his commanding voice. "We are still waiting for the nuns"  
Raider(F) was confused.  
"The nuns will join us?"  
Berserker(M) grabbed a plastic pack.  
"PK hooked us up with the weed" Said throwing it to Raider(M). Not so secret meanings implied.  
Kensei took a deep breath. And walked to the table. Looked around and said.  
"So... how are we going to do this."  
The vikings stared at each other. They looked at him in judgement, for a single second then:  
"VALHALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Berserker(M) gave him a powerful pat in the back.  
"That's the spirit! You feel it? That's the animal trying to get out! Listen to him and party like tomorrow's never coming."  
Nobushi grabbed a pack and smelled it.  
"This is tea?"  
Tank grabbed it. He needed to taste the smell too. Then grabbed a little and put it in his mouth.  
"Do you cook with it?"  
Berserker(F) gave Valk a single look. She knew what that meant. Valkyrie took the pack and said.  
"You can cook with it. I can make some of the best muffins you'll ever taste"  
Tank had the face of a puppy seeing a ball for the first time.  
"Berserker(F) will you help me with the dough?" But got in return the embodiment of sloth in a single expression. Kensei(M) had a happy solution.  
"Shug...Tank knows how to cook."  
Valk turned to him.  
"You do?" Space time folded to end existence. Only that moment was hanging, frozen in time. That beautiful face pleading for help. Her eyes plunging into his soul colliding with his heart, spreading warmth and joy through his body. But snapped back when he realized 4 seconds passed and the response was hanging.  
"Yes. I mean i don't know how to cook muffins"  
Valk grabbed the bag and went to the kitchen. She stopped for a second to see if his big helper was following her.

The bell rang one last time. And Raider(M) went to the door. The knights were finally here. Warden(M) had the first words:  
"Hi Raider, may we come in?"  
"Bro, why so stuck up. Of course, come in." His eyes now on Peacemaker as they went trhough the door. "Looking good,PK"  
"Wish i could say the same."  
"Ouch! Always dodging me."  
"Well, you ARE easy to dodge. And easy to parry. And easy to read."  
Said walking trhough the door's frame. Accentuating the sensual motion in her hips. But stopped, the other knights were in awe looking at the loot table. Lawbringer broke up the silence.  
"Isn't that stuff, like, illegal?"  
Conqueror pushed him aside to get to the bottles and read the lables. Everyone else but Warden(M) followed. With his hand on his shoulder:  
"I told you: tempted all night."  
Conqueress shared a label with his brother.  
"What the hell is Pisco?"  
Music blasted through the windows, inviting everyone to the yard. Raider(M) signaled everyone to go and the crowd flowed through the house. Outside was a picnic table with plastic cups and a beer keg ready to serve. Raider(F) and Berserker(F) were already dancing. Each with a cup in hand and their bodies flowing trough the music. Warlord served the drinks while Raider(M) passed them around. Then separated into 3 groups, dancers, ladies and gentlemen. Vikings took the iniciative: Warlord asked Kensei(F), Berserker(F) invited Warden(M), Raider(F) dragged Lawbringer (poleaxe included) and Raider(M) convinced Peacekeeper. After the inicial ignite, the rest soon joined. Bot soon enough, Raider(F) had enough.  
"Hey LB! I want to show you something!"  
Dragged him out of the yard, into the house. Passed by the kitchen, ignored the delicious smells from within and went up the stairs. And into Raider(F)'s room.  
"Ok what did you..."  
Pushed against the closed door. Confused and surprised. She grabbed his poleaxe and gently left it aside while her left hand continued the pressure on his chest. Then pressed her body against him. Trembling, nervous, anxious, was this going to be his first kiss?  
"Oh relax! Im not going to eat you. And mighty thor stop looking at your poleaxe!"  
"Sorry, i just...this is my first time"  
"Then come, and close your eyes."  
She guided him to the bed and sat him there. Then climbed him and wrapped his hip with her knees. Took off her shirt and grabbed his face. Finally lips touched and fireworks flowed trough their bodies. But Lawbringer stopped.  
"But... we are not married..."  
"What? You said this was going to be your first time."  
"Yes! My first kiss!"  
"WHAT?"  
Raider(F)'s body melted in dissapointment.  
"I mean: why not?"  
"Well extramarital sex is a sin."  
Raider(F) was baffled.  
"Extrawat?"  
"That means i can't have sex until im married."  
First a smile, then she laughed her lungs out landing on the bed next to him. Lawbringer was not pleased.  
"Odin's beard that's lame! What in helheim is a sin?"  
LB sighed.  
"Its something wrong. You can go to hell."  
"That horrible fiery place of punishment? You know your hippie all loving god sounds really harsh, right?"  
"Look bottom line is: i can't have sex."  
Raider(F) pondered.  
"What if you have a dildo on your pants and you keep your clothes?"  
"What? I don't know!"  
"What if you are raped? Does it count?"  
"No... that doesn't..."  
"What if to save your family you have to seduce the assaliant?"  
"What? No! Stop asking."  
A malevolent smile and a predatory glare, the final question.  
"Sooooooo... i can do what i want and you MUST restrain yourself right?"  
Her right hand reached her back and LB heard a subtle click.  
"Oh dear merciful god!"

Berserker(F) and Warden(M) climbed the stairs and reached Raider(F)'s door. She knocked three times the door.  
"Guys! Muffins are ready!"  
After 10 seconds the door opened followed by a heat wave and a strange smell. Both had their faces red as traffic lights. Raider(F) had a delighted smile but LB was heavily panting.  
"Ok we're ready"  
And dragged Lb out. He stopped by Warden(M). Grabed him by the shoulder.  
"I failed!...Freacking vikings man!"  
And continued down the stairs. Berserker(F) was proud.

A little earlier, in the kitchen. Valkyrie just picked the first tray out of the oven. Tank inhaled the beautiful aroma.  
"And that Tank is how you do muffins."  
"Aaaawww they look amazing! Now what?"  
"We just serve them."  
Shugoki reflected upon the situation. He was puzzled, so he inquired.  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
She remained expresionless, while serving the muffins on plates.  
"I don't like talking."  
Tank sighed, well at least he tried. But Valkyrie continued.  
"But i like it when people talk."  
"Oh yes? But, about anything?"  
"Yes."  
"Well can i call you Eir?"  
"Yes."  
"Really? I mean: you like it? Because i can still call you Valk."  
"I like it."  
The smell of muffins was spreading trhough the house. Inviting people in. The first one to enter was Conqueress.  
"Aw man that smells awesome. Can i have one?"  
Eir grabbed the plate and offered. Then went to pull out the second tray. Soon the kitchen was filled with people eating. Berserker(M) then went for the loot table and soon the drinks were flowing through the party.

Meanwhile in the roof. Peacekeeper and Raider(M) were looking at the backyard.  
"You nearly got expelled. You must be really dumb or really eager to quit school."  
"I don't know. When Kensei(M) said that i just lost it. PK, im the muscle of my team. If im not the best im worthless."  
"You really are that dumb..."  
Raider(M) was perplexed.  
"You are the face and the spirit of the vikings. When someone says vikings everyone thinks of you. You are so much more than muscle."  
His mouth smiled, but his eyes didn't.  
"You give me way too much credit. And what about you? You are the deadliest knight. I have nightmares where im ligh spammed to death."  
Pk smiled, almost laughed.  
"Im fast, but nothing else."  
"Well, you do pretty good by just being fast. I hardly ever beat you."  
"That's because you're duuuuuuuuuuuuumb and slooooooooooooow" Said imitating a zombie.  
He laughed with relief.  
"Go down a cliff!" He then paused. There was somthing bugging him deeply. Looked her in the eye. "Pk, when i asked you out, why did you say no?"  
Peacekeeper sighed. Her eyes turned water.  
"I can't tell you. But it hurt's me more than you."  
He leaned for a kiss, but Pk stopped him wiht her hand on his chest.  
"Don't. Please...don't make this harder."  
Raider(M) took her hand and used it to caress his cheek. Then tried again. She stopped just an inch away. And a single tear ran through her cheek.  
"I SAID NO!"  
Stood up and jumped down the roof. Landing smoothly on the backyard. Then ran towards the fence and crossed it with a single leap. Raider(M) could only watch as she went away. Feeling defeated he entered his room through the window. There, Eir and Tank were waiting for him.  
"We saved you a muffin" She said hugging him tightly.

In the living room, Orochi(F) sat in the sofa flanked by Berserker(M) and Conqueror. Enjoying the male attention.  
"So, guys i've got a question. What's the worst you've done to impress a girl?"  
Conqueror started.  
"Well, i've never had to. I figured: they like me or not. I don't worry about it too much."  
Orochi(F) liked it, that was smooth. But Berserker(M) was not impressed.  
"Too cool to do something stupid? Oh come on! Now hear me out. This girl liked the bad boy type. So i figured y just messed with the law in front of her. There was this guard at the mall, he really didn't like me. I don't know why he just looked at me funny. So i took his hat!"  
Orochi(F) was laughing already. But Conqueror was weirded out as he continued.  
"He was too slow to catch me. So i crossed the whole mall with guards chasing me until i almost reach the exit. ALMOST! But... then this guy throws at me a beach ball in front of me while i wasn't looking. I trip and land on my face. The guards swarmed on me and i get dragged to the detention room while she was watching."  
Orochi(F) was laughing too hard to continue the questioning. Conqueror frowned and said:  
"Well at least you got a good story out of it."  
"Not just a good story, i got her number that day. And she was on my bed that same friday."  
His chest swelled with pride. Nobushi, came into the picture.  
"Orochi(F), can i talk you for a second?"  
She stood up and went with her to talk in private, just a few feets away.  
"What are you doing? You are flirting with both of them?!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"WHAT'S WRONG?! So you can't picture a SINGLE scenario where this goes horribly bad?"  
"Don't be so nervous. It's just inoccent flirting. Nothing is going to happen."  
But Conqueror raised his voice.  
"Your just a discount bayblade that's too domb to realize he shoud be dizzy."  
And Berseker(M) got cocky.  
"Really man? You wield your dick as a weapon! A little stick with only one ball."  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. A loud RUH resounded through the house and Berserker(M) landed on his back. He quickly stood up and tackled Conqueror to the floor. Where both punched the hell out of each other. Orochi(F) was the face of regret. Nobushi was enraged.  
"NOTHING WRONG, RIGH?!"  
Everyone rushed to the scene. Warden(M) was going to stop them but Warlord stoped him.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"  
"Its just a fight. Let them have at it. Get it out of their systems."  
Raider(M) joined the conversation.  
"So what's the big deal? I fought my sister for breakfast." He looked at her and continued."By the way that was a cheap knee to the gut."  
She replied only with a winning grin. And Kensei(M) agreed.  
"It's their party and Raider's house. Their rules."  
The fight continued but Berserker(M) overpowerd his oponent to the ground and started a deadly flurry of blows as his eyes turned red with fury. That was enough. Raider(M) and Warlord intervened separating them. Raider(M) carried Berserker(M) on his shoulder kicking, screaming and punching. The living room now was tense. But once the inicial shock passed calm returned, and the Samurai and Knights had to leave.

It was late. Warden(M) stayed behind, noticing Berserker(F) in the backyard, she was dancing on her own. All alone in the grass. Her hips were made of oil, had the waist of a snake. Backbone flowing with the music, pulsating waves to her arms and legs. A lighthouse, calling with rythm and lust.  
"She's good isn't she?"  
Said Raider(F), cought him off guard.  
"Yeah. I've never seen anything like her."  
"Well, she IS a dancer."  
He was mesmerized. Before leaving got a final glance at the lighthouse. This time he got something in return: tigress eyes and a wicked smile. He would never again forget how a lust demon looks like.

Now only vikings were , bot Raiders and Eir sat on the couch. Leftover drinks, trashed furniture and fresh memories were the background. Warlord broke the silence.  
"Hel of a night huh?"  
Raider(M) agreed with a nod. Raider(F) continued.  
"Oooh yeeeeah! I got laid and my dear brother struck out with both girls."  
"Both?"  
"Odin's beard you are soooooo blind! At this rate Valkyrie is going to get laid before you."  
"She's right. But can you guys call me Eir from now on?"  
Warlord exhaled deeply. An both berserker's joined the conversation. It was now time to relax.

That monday at Honor high at launch the party was the subject in all conversations. At the samurai table, Kensei(M) was the first to say something.  
"Im never drinking again."  
Orochi(M) continued.  
"What did you expect? The vikings know nothing of a proper party. They can only drink. That's on you to try to keep up."  
Kensei(M) then added.  
"I liked it. It was fun. Buuuut it wouldn't have ended so abruptly if someone didn't plant caos."  
A scolding glare at Orochi(F).  
"OH by the emperor how should i know they would act that way?"  
Nobushi then with a dignified voice.  
"Well, y bought both Raiders a gift to apologize. Kensei(F) did you write the note?"  
"Yep, here it is."  
Nobushi took the envelope. Then took a gift box out of his backpack. And handed it over to Kensei(F). But she refused.  
"Im not going there. You go."  
Nobushi frowned.  
"Ok Fine!"  
Stood up and went to the Vikings table.  
"Raider(M), i want to apologize for what happened. You know, the whole fight thing?"  
He smiled back and said:  
"Oh, don't worry. That's nothing new. And it was Berserker(M)'s fault as much as Orochi(F)'s."  
"Well, here is a gift. To compensate, you know."  
She handed up the gift and the envelope. He opened up the gift. It was beautiful beer stein.  
"Aww man i love it! Thanks! Thank you! And thank you Berserker(M) for starting that fight!"  
He swelled with pride.  
"My pleasure."  
Then, opened the envelope. And read the content. He smiled ear to ear and looked her in the eyes.  
"Yes, i would love to go out with you."  
She froze in terror. And everyone else jumped to look at the card. Berserker(F) broke the silence.  
"Oh girl that takes guts!"  
Raider(F) also commended her.  
"Wow! Many should follow your lead. That's just amazing."  
Raider(M) then said.  
"What about friday night?"  
Nobushi achieved a timid nod. Then walked slowly back to her table. With her face like a stop sign. Went straight for Kensai(F). Grabbed her by the throat and whispered.  
"I will make you bleed to death..."

Meanwhile at the knights table, the mood was low. Peacekeeper had her face against the table, borderline crying. Warden(F) tried to cheer her up.  
"It's just a date. Maye he'll get bored."  
Warden(M) continued with the pep talk.  
"We should be celebrating! We were tested, and we mostly passed. Our souls are pure as ever."  
Lawbringer ground his teeth against each other. Then grabbed him by his shirt's neck. Looked really pissed.  
"Don't talk to me about being tested. What, a girl flirted with you? You saw a pretty girl dancing? You were not tested, you were TEASED! I HAD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN HONOR HIGH DANCING NAKED ON MY POLEAXE! AND IM NOT TALKING ABOUT MY WAPON!"  
Conqueror sighed.  
"Boo hoo, i got laid."  
"YOU DON'T GET IT. I see her in my sleep, in my fantasies, all day long. That pagan witch cursed me."  
"Boo hoo, you have a crush on the chick you got laid with."  
Warden(M) after being released:  
"What happened to you?"  
"Well, nothing important."  
But conqueress interrupted.  
"He's cought in a threeway with Orochi(F) and Berserker(M)"  
Warden(F) had enough.  
"Ok, i will say it. This party sucked for us. The only one that got something good out of it is whining about it." Said signaling LB."Next time we have to bring our A game alright?"  
No one responded, but there was something on her words. A glimmer of hope.


	2. Lightning on a cherry tree (1)

Raider walked to the door, sunset coloring the skye. He was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with its sleeves almost on his elbows. After a deep breath, he rang the bell. The wait before the response was the worst. Not knowing what to say beforehand rose the tension. Finally the door opened, and revealed a cute, beautiful face.  
"Raider! Please, come in!"  
She was wearing a blue sundress with matching long socks.  
"We are going out, right?"  
"Yes! In a minute. I'm almost ready!"  
He walked in. The place was neatly organized, with a white simplistic undertone. They walked up the stairs and went into Nobushi's bedroom. The place was clean and tidy. The large room had a desk, computer, piano and a large shelving filled with school textbooks and decorated with Fire Emblem figurines.  
"I'll be back. Please get yourself comfortable."  
The big viking explored the room with is eyes, then picked up Ike. Not too long she returned.  
"Ok i'm ready."  
She came back wearing what it looked like pearl earrings. Raider put back Ike and went to the door. Nobushi aligned the figurine with the books again and joined Raider. But he stopped, and looked at her with a crooked smile. Then, went back and rotated another figurine. Nobushi rushed to rotate it back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"So, you have OCD or something?"  
"No! I just like my things in order."  
Raider looked her in he eyes. Trying to hide his smile, rotated another another figurine.  
"STOP IT!"  
Raider laughed hard. But Nobushi was pouting with her fists under her chest. The mere sight melted Raider's heart.  
"Ok, that was the last one."  
She smiled back and returned the tiny mess to its natural state. On the way out the room they were stopped by a man in Bgu.  
"So, you are Raider. I've heard the legends..."  
"Dad?"  
"Hi sir. And you are?"  
"Tozen, but you will call me General."  
"Well General. Nice to meet you."  
Raider extended a hand. But he was left hanging.  
"So, Raider. You are trying to date my daughter"  
Nobushi started to blush in shame.  
"Dad? Can you please not?"  
"Well, yes Sir General."  
"The YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR THE PRIVILEGE"  
"DAAAAAD!"

Walking through the sidewalks, Raider broke the silence.  
"Sorry i pushed your dad off the balcony."  
Nobushi, barely able to talk:  
"Don't worry. The only thing he got really damaged was his ego."  
"Yeah, how did he do that? When he split into three?"  
"They were his coworkers. After the smoke he hid behind a panel. By the emperor i'm so embarrassed."  
"Don't be, your dad is a cool guy. I mean, weird. Like: really weird. But cool."  
"This is all wrong. I'm so sorry..."  
Raider took her hand. She got startled and confused. But his eyes were warm and calm.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll have a story to tell."  
She tried to relax, but her hands were sweating waterfalls. So she crossed her fingers he wouldn't mind.

They arrived at a hill, surrounded by trees. Raider submerged his hand on a bush and pulled out a picnic basket. Nobushi smiled with joy.  
"We are having a picnic?"  
"Yeah, a little bird told me you love them."  
Said while preparing the blanket. They sat together and Nobushi opened the basket. There was something unusual about it.  
"There's only fruit here."Raider apologized with his face.  
"I'm not a good cook."  
Nobushi giggled with joy.  
"Its fine. You tried." Said grabbing a grape.  
"Nobushi? Can i ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"When did you realize you liked me?"  
She pondered a couple of seconds.  
"When you were on the verge of being kicked out. I think it was going to be hard to go to Honor High without my favorite viking. Now mi turn: Why did you say yes?"  
"That's pretty easy. You are the by far the most beautiful samurai. Maybe the hottest girl in honor high. But i never thought you would go out with a guy like me."  
"A guy like you?"  
"You are one of the best students. Why would you go out with one of the worst. And i'm a mediocre fighter at best. My only accomplishment is being the strongest guy at school. And maybe not even that. There's always Tank and Lawbringer".  
"I wish you could, only once, look yourself through my eyes. You would think pretty different."  
"Wait... did you...call Ubi that day?" Nobushi tried to respond. But the words didn't come out."You did!"  
"No no no no no! You shouldn't know!"  
"Why not?"  
"I want you to be with me because you like me. Not because you owe me or something."  
Raider smiled and looked her in the eyes.  
"Look at me." He waited for her to look back. "I said yes because i wanted to. I said yes, because i feel happy just looking at your face. I'm here," He leaned till their faces were just inches apart. "because you put a spell on me and i just can't shake it off."  
Her face turned red and leaned back. Getting some space. Then gaze at the sky.  
"Its running late. I have to be home before sunset."  
"But its friday."  
"Yeah, but i need to be home early. My dad got pretty banged up today so I'm not going to test my luck with him."  
They packed up the picnic and headed back. Eating the fruit on the way.

They arrived at the door. Nobushi grabbed him by the hand.  
"I want to show you something."  
They entered the house, but this time went to the backyard. A a gigantic bonsai garden wall to wall. with little steps to a pond. In the middle, a really large island with steps to reach it and a beautiful cherry tree. She guided him through the steps and turned. They were facing each other. Nobushi grabbed him by the shoulders, Raider took her by the waist. They leaned to bring their faces closer. Nobushi was shaking, exited, nervous, anxious. She closed her eyes, and finally, felt the sweet embrace of his lips. After a couple of seconds the flash of a camera interrupted them. They stopped an Nobushi ran to the bonsai garden and pulled a Polaroid hidden behind a tree. When Raider came to her she was holding a picture. She turned to face him with the image covering her mouth and nose.  
"A picture of our first kiss."  
Raider puzzled, asked:  
"How... did you...?"  
"I had the camera on timer."  
Said painting a clock through the window inside the house.  
"Oh, you are adorable."  
And grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again. Then they smiled at each other.  
"You are terrible at this."  
Nobushi frowned.  
"Oh, shut up."  
And kissed one last time.

Raider left, and she watched him walk away from her room's window. She held the picture on her heart and fell on her back on the bed. Filled with joy she rolled through the bed from side to side.


	3. Chapter 2

Peacekeeper entered the room. It was quiet, and not very large, but ominous nonetheless. The walls were filled with books and strange statuettes, the wooden floor with a big and expensive rug. And, at the opposite side of the entrance, a big desk with an old woman. She was elegant, stoic and civil.  
"Come in miss."  
Peacekeeper was nervous.  
"Did you...need...me?"  
"Yes dear. Im looking at your petition. The form 1691?"  
PK now was really nervous. This was important. The old lady pulled out a file off a cabinet. Opened it and looked at the poor girl. She pulled a pair of glasses and continued while reading the file.  
"So, little miss. You wanted an exception to the rule 152 of the sisterhood. You want to date someone?"  
"YES! I mean... I really want to."  
"And you want this exception on the basis of, and I quote: "he's like, really really hot"?"  
PK nodded silently while the old lady pulled something out of the file.  
"Well the evidence was:" It was a picture, depicting Raider(M) at the beach in a bathing suit smiling and flexing to the camera."compelling..."  
"Well...can I?..."  
The old lady tenderly smiled.  
"Miss, this is a sisterhood. Not a prison. Of course you can."  
Suddenly Pk's face was filled with light.  
"I can?! But when I joined..."  
"Well, im in charge now. And some things are going to change. Meanwhile I'll write an exception for you."  
"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!"  
"Don't worry dear. Just remember the golden rule."  
"He will never know! I promise! Ahm, miss... Can I have my picture back?"  
"Sorry dear. But I need it for the document."  
"Ok, ill leave you!Thank you!"  
"Don't worry dear. Go have fun."  
Peacekeeper gleefully ran to the door. As soon as she exits a woman showed her face through the door.  
"Miss? I need the evidence for the form 1691 to make copies for the archives."  
She frowned.  
"How many copies?"  
More women started piling up the door.

Everyone in the lunch room was looking at the giant screen, expecting the final results of the faction war. The vikings were confident, everyone knew they had more points than the rest. Warlord had his arm around Raider(M)'s neck.  
"You think we can celebrate at your house again."  
"Yeah, mi parents are out of town for the weekend. And we still have booze from last time."  
At the samurai table things were cheerful. Nobushi started.  
"Another party at Raider's! Its gonna be awesome!But this time: Tank has to make a move!"  
"I don't know. Its not that easy. She's not like any girl i've met before."  
Kensei(M) drew a croocked smile.  
"Have you met girls outside Honor High?"  
"Well, no. But that's not the point. She's like super weird and super quiet. I don't know i think its ok if we are just friends."  
Orochi(M) also wanted to give him the courage he needed.  
"Come on! You can do it! Just tell her how you feel!" But Tank frowned back. Kensei(M) raised a single eyebrow."Its different..."  
And meanwhile knights were already planning. Conqueress shared her plan with her friends.  
"So, i draw out Nobushi and Warden(M) stands vigilant. What do you say?"  
But Warden(F) had her doubts.  
"I don't know, aren't they like a thing now?"  
"No! They just went on a single date. That counts for nothing if there's no second."  
Peacekeeper defended her friends plan.  
"And i'm not doing anything wrong. I'm only going to ask him out. Its up to him to say yes."  
At the other end of the table Lawbringer grabbed his friends by their shoulders.  
"Guys, i need you. I'm not going to be able to control myself around her. So please stay by my side and stay vigilant."  
Warden(M) was skeptical.  
"But you just need self control..." Lawbringer gazed with hell's fury. "Fine! We'll stay by your side."  
Conqueror was not amused.  
"Good luck with that. I'm gonna try my luck with Orochi(F) again."  
They were interrupted by the giant screen. A countdown started from 10. No one felt the suspense. Everyone knew the victor.  
"And the winners this round are...THE SAMURAI!"  
Silence, for five seconds straight. Everyone staring at the screen in disbelief. Then Warlord broke the silence.  
"WHAT?!"  
Then samurai started cheering with joy.  
Warden(M) tilted his head.  
"But...how?!"  
Warlord screamed.  
"Professor Ubi! What is this! What happened! What in Hel is going on!"  
But professor Ubi was not there. He abandoned the room slightly before the announcement. Raider(M) took a deep breath and said raising her shoulders.  
"Party at my house anyways?"  
Everyone agreed. And at the samurai table, the planning began. Orochi(F) started.  
"We could make a marathon at my place! Lots of popcorn, bowls of ramen and a super binge watch!"  
But Kensei(F) did not agree.  
"No. When vikings won they shared their victory. They shared their food, their booze and their grass."  
Kensei(M) continued his sister's idea.  
"Yes, we can't be that selfish. We share our victory."  
Orochi(F) had another idea:  
"Cosplay party!"  
Nobushi agreed.  
"Im so hyped! We can have food, and karaoke! This is gonna be awesome!"  
Kensei(M) then set it to stone:  
"Then we need to tell the others. Nobushi go tell the vikings. Orochi(F) go tell the knights."  
Both agreed.  
"Yes Daimyo!"  
And went their separate ways.

At the knights table Orochi(F) arrived with a big smile and an open heart.  
"Guys! We are having a party!" She got their attention. "This Saturday at Kensei's." She always exploded during the last reveal."Its gonna be a COSPLAY PARTYYYY!"  
Conqueress was not impressed.  
"Oh you guys are just asking for the dork title."  
Warden(F) gave her a punishing look. Then thanked Orochi(F).  
"We will be very happy to attend."  
Conqueror straight up looked a distracted Lawbringer.  
"No! There are no costumes involving poleaxes!"  
He just smiled defiant.  
"Want to bet?"  
Conqueror rolled his eyes and Warden(M) continued.  
"What time is this?"  
Orochi(F) happy to help:  
"At 3. But its ok if you get there at 4."  
Both conquerors and Peacekeeper stared in disbelief. But a single Warden(F) glare was enough to shut them up.  
"Thank you very much. We'll be happy to be there."  
Orochi(F) left and they were left alone to discuss. Peacekeeper was the first one to say something.  
"Oh my god they can't be serious. At 4? Like, really?"  
Conqueress reminded her:  
"It's your chance. Now or never. Next week they'll have their second date."  
Warden(F) extended the idea.  
"Then, you're done for. Past news."  
Peacekeeper was not amused. Sarcasm ensued.  
"Thank you girls! Im really appreciating the support here!"  
Conqueress responded:  
"Oh come on, you know we have your back. Those sweet abs will be yours by the end of the..."Party"? "  
The men had other concerns. Warden(M) started.  
"I'll be Superman! Protector of the weak. And mighty vigilant of the world!"  
Conqueror had another idea.  
"Oh I'll be Punisher." Then looked at Lawbringer pondering. "Stop with the poleaxe madness!"  
"Do i give you any problems with your edge mister edgelord? If i can't have my poleaxe you can't be gloomy for the whole day."  
"DEAL!"  
Said Conqueror, extending his hand. Lawbringer doubted, but accepted. Warden(M) was really pleased.  
"I think i just won the jackpot. No edge and no poleaxes for a whole day."  
Conqueror responded quickly.  
"Oh no mister perfect. You add to the pool. You can't lecture us for the whole day."  
"I never agreed to that." But Lawbringer and Conqueror gave him killer eyes. "FINE! No lecturing for a whole day."

Nobushi at the vikings table did not expect that response from Raider(M).  
"What in hel is a cosplay?"  
"Really? Guys do you live under a rock?" The vikings were confused. "A cosplay is a costume. Of a fictional character you really really like."  
That made sense. Warlord continued:  
"Ok guys, do you have any ideas?"  
Berserker jumped.  
"Guys, i have the perfect costumes."  
Raider(F) moaned with frustration.  
"What am i going to dress as? Is there anything slutty in comics or videogames?"  
Eir asked confused:  
"Does it have to be slutty?"  
"I have the body, i want to show it!"  
Nobushi wanted to help.  
"Oh there's a lot of slutty outfits: Harley Quinn, YoRHa No. 2, Quiet, Samus Aran, Poison Ivy, Ryuko Matoi, Shantae. The list goes on. But its supposed to be someone you really like. I can help you if you want."  
"Don't worry, I'll find something."  
Then Nobushi turned to Raider(M).  
"You can arrive early if you want. We will have launch together before preparing everything."  
"I can't, im having drinks with the guys before the party. By the way what time we show up?"  
"Well, we are starting at 3, but as long as you get there before 4 its ok."  
Every jaw dropped to the floor. Warlord interceded.  
"Are you joking? At three? That's like a 10th birthday."  
Nobushi was intimidated, but a harsh look from Raider(M) made them back off. Then he continued.  
"We'll be there. Don't worry."  
And took her hand and gave it a kiss. She started walking away. But turned back, and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then ran back to his table. Every viking turned to him. Warlord triggered the storm.  
"Awwwww you are so freaking cute!"  
Everyone started pinching Raider's cheeks. He fought the million hands in vain.

Saturday came and all samurai converged at Kensei's place. It was a big place, Georgian style. After lunch they divided the chores. Like a Swiss clock, they were done by 2 and by three they all had their cosplays ready. Kensei(M) was Jonathan Joestar, Kensei(F) as Erza Scarlet, Tank as Ox Satan, Orochi(M) as Kenshin Himura, Orochi(F) as Satsuki Kiryuin and Nobushi as Hinata. Everything was ready for the guests. And finally, the knights were the first to come. Warden(M) came as Superman, Warden(F) as Power Girl, Conqueror as Punisher, Conqueress as Crimson Viper, Lawbringer as Judge Dredd and Peacekeeper as Sniper Wolf.

Kensei(M) was impressed.  
"Nice cosplays! You really put the effort!"  
He guided them to the living room, there a giant table with all kinds of treats and drinks greeted. Some of the plates still emanating steam and delicious odors. All jaws dropped, but Peacekeeper noticed something.  
"What? No booze?"  
"Well, its forbidden here, so yeah. No booze."  
Peacekeeper exhaled through her nose. Almost laughing.  
"Did you tell the vikings?"  
Kensei was puzzled.  
"No. Why?"  
Warden(F) was a little worried.  
"You better tell them before they get here. They're gonna be pissed."  
But Conqueress just didn't care.  
"Oh my god who the hell cares! Look at this place, look at this table. If you receive a single complain i will personally crush their skulls."  
Kensei(F) wanted to soothe her guests.  
"Don't just stand there. Eat! Relax. We have a lot for today. So chill and have fun."

They spread around the table. Looking at the strange but tasty delights. Orochi(M) approached Conqueress.  
"Crimson Viper?"  
"Yeah! I used to main her back in the day. Crushed a lot of noobs. God the arcades were awesome."  
"Yeah, no kidding. My Ryu remained unbeaten for years."  
"No way! Wait... did you go to Fight..."  
"Fighting Tuesdays! Hell yeah! Won every chance i entered."  
Conqueress drew a vicious smile.  
"So you were that kid!"  
"Yes i was that...wait, what?"  
"I always thought i could beat you! But i got countered hard by an asshole at the quarter finals."  
"Sorry to tell you honey. But if you got countered at the quarter finals then you had no chance of defeating me."  
"Oh? ITS ON! Name place and date. Im gonna kick your sorry ass so hard you're gonna bounce off the roof."  
She had the smile of a predator.  
"Really? Ok, i still have a copy if you want..."  
"No. Arcade Masters, tuesday after school."  
"All right then. Oh, sorry but: In videogames is ok to hit a girl."  
"Ha Ha Ha. We'll see who's laughing after i make your health bar run so fast you'll think its a mirror."

At the other end of the table, both Kenseis and Wardens were sharing from a big bowl of Xiao Long Bao. But Kensei(F) had something in mind.  
"Warden(M) can i talk to you for a little bit?"  
Said signaling the hallway.  
"Ok? You guys will be alright?"  
Warden(F) and Kensei(M) agreed. And were left alone.  
The silence between them was a little uncomfortable. Until Kensei(M) grabbed a chunk of ice and smashed it against the table.  
"Allow me to break the ice."  
Said with a reverence. Warden(F) snorted and laughed at the ridiculous man.  
"That was awful!"  
"Laugh all you want but it worked. Those two left us alone and we don't have too much in common."  
"Oh there must be something."  
"Do you dance?"  
"Well... no."  
"Then we are both awful dancers. That's a start!"  
She laughed a little. Then responded.  
"I can sing though."  
"You sing? That's amazing!"  
"Not too much, just amateurish."  
"Well are you going to sing?"  
"What? Like, right now?"  
"Yeah!"  
"No!"  
"What about now?"  
"No!"  
"Awww... well. What about now?"  
"Stop it! Im not going to sing! We are eating."  
"Well we have a karaoke machine for the evening. I want to hear you."  
"Well.. maybe. But no promises. And... what about you?"  
"Mi? What about me?"  
"Do you have any talents?"  
"I play the guitar. Does that count?"  
"Of course it counts! Can i hear you play?"  
"Only if you sing."  
She pouted and pleaded.  
"Pleaaaaaase."  
Kensei(M) did his best to avoid looking directly at her cleavage.  
"Ok, you win. Let's go to my room."

It was a beautiful day outside, and Warden(M) was very curious about this secret thing. Kensei(F) proceeded.  
"Sorry to drag you out. Truth be told i just wanted to get you away from your sister. I hope you don't mind, but mi brother thinks she's really cute."  
"Are you sure your motive is not personal?"  
"Mister Warden! Are you trying to flirt with me?"  
"Well is it working?"  
"Well no. I would be instantly jealous of Berserker(F)"  
Warden(M) was surprised.  
"Berserker(F)? Really? Why?"  
"I saw you drooling over her at Raider's. You're not fooling anyone Mister Warden."  
"Drooling over her?"  
"Yeah, i was tempted to get you a napkin. Maybe a bucket."  
Warden(M) laughed it up. But he wasn't fooling anyone. Realizing this he got serious for a moment.  
"Well, she is charming, dazzling. But looks don't make a relationship. And i thought about it, we are just too different."  
"Yeah, i know what you mean. Vikings right? Those savages have something going on. Like this raw, primal allure."  
Warden(M) took a long look at her. He was puzzled.  
"'zerker? NO! WARLORD!" She instantly blushed. "Warlord? Really?"  
She sighed.  
"We had a moment at Raider's. He's one of the smartest guys i've ever met. And incredibly mature. He beat me at chess while talking about history, politics, philosophy. I first thought he was cute, now i think he's amazing."  
"You must be pissed, they're taking a lot to get here."  
"I was expecting it. Nobu told me he and both Raiders were going to drink last night. So they shouldn delay a lot."  
The sound of a guitar from a window upstairs and a muffled beautiful singing interrupted their conversation.  
"Let's go back, your job is done"  
Said Warden(M) with a smile, and both got back inside.

Back inside Nobushi was yanking Tank's arm.  
"Come oooooooooooon! You have to!"  
"No way. It's not gonna happen."  
"Why not? Worst case scenario she says no."  
"Worst case scenario: she says no and our friendship is ruined forever. You've seen her. She's not like any girl i've ever met."  
"She's not like ANYONE i've ever met."  
"The point is: its not worth it."

A loud motor sound alerted someone coming. Warlord, cosplaying terminator, stationed his old but well preserved chopper outside and rang the bell. Kensei(M) opened the door and greeted him with a smile.  
"Welcome Viki...!" Looked over his shoulder, he came alone."Where is the rest?"  
"Don't worry, they are coming. They're at zerker's having a few drinks. Who are you supposed to be?"  
"Erza Scarlet? Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail?"  
Her bubbly personality filled his heart.  
"I don't get cable, let alone internet."  
"You don't...? Where do you live?"  
"Somewhere in secret. I don't like to share it but i was raised by wolves."  
She laughed with glee.  
"That would explain a lot! Come in there's a lot of food left. And soon the games will start. We are just waiting for you guys."  
She showed him the table. Tank offered him some food.  
"There's a lot left. Pick anything you want."  
Kensei(F) continued.  
"And drinks are over there."  
Shugoki asked in confusion.  
"Why so cheerful? AAh is it because...?"  
He was interrupted by a sneaky kick in the knee. He tried his best to poker face his way through the pain. Kensei(F) took Warlord for a stroll through the table giving one last killer glare at Tank.

"Well, you look cute. Who are you?"  
Conqueror, with confidence and his most charming smile, was leaning over Orochi(F).  
"Satsuki Kiryuin? Kill la Kill?"  
"Nope, doesn't ring a bell"  
"Well, she is awesome. We could watch it someday. And we could watch also..."  
Said hovering her finger in circles over Conqueror's shirt.  
"That's Punisher, the most awesome anti-hero on earth. He fights crime but doesn't pull any punches. He does whatever it takes to do his job. You see, criminals don't deserve the treat Batman gives them..."  
He didn't have to look, he felt it. Lawbringer's smug smile hovering over his shoulder.  
"Dude im not being edgy."  
Lawbringer stayed silent. Just smiling.  
"Point is, he's awesome."  
Lawbringer maintained his face while retreating. Conqueror closed his eyes with his right hand fingers and sighed. Orochi(F) was puzzled to say the least.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Whe had a stupid bet. I can't be edgy, Lawbringer couldn't bring his poleax and Warden(M) can't lecture us."  
"Oh..." She smiled. And waved her fists in front of her chest, fingers towards herself. "So you have to be like: happy, happy, happy, happy?" And started stabbing his ribs with her index fingers while chanting:"Happy, happy, happy, happy"  
"Not not necessarily. And.. please stop. Im very ticklish." Her face lit up like 4th of July. "OOOh no! No! NononononoNONONONO!"  
And started running through the house. Orochi(F) gave him chase. Suddenly he felt her grabbing him by his shirt. He turned around and grabbed her forearms.  
"I caught you."  
He looked into her eyes.  
"You caught me."  
And pushed her gently against the wall. They slowly approached each other. Closing the gap between them. The doorbell rang.  
"Vikings are here!"  
She said walking towards the door. He stayed for a second and sighed. Then followed her.

Kense(F) was walking towards the door, but Nobushi ran past her and opened it. A mighty party roar exploded in her face.  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VIKINGS AR HERE!"  
Raider(M)'s voice echoed through the house. He was cosplaying Khal Drogo, Raider(F) as Cammy, Berserker(M) as Pickles the drummer, Berserker(F) as Christie Monteiro and Valkyrie as Cheer Bear. Orochi said to Conqueress.  
"Can they be quiet for like a second?"  
Nobushi gave them a warm welcome.  
"You guys are finally here! There's food..."  
Raider(M) bended over and picked her over his shoulder. And they entered, all chanting.  
"VI-KINGS, VI-KINGS, VI-KINGS"  
With Nobushi struggling in vain and being thankful for not wearing a skirt. Once inside they spread over the table, gawking at the food. With a single motion Raider(M) changed Nobushi into his arms.  
"Im not a toy!"  
She was equal parts embarrassed, turned on and angry. Raider(M) replied with a tender tone.  
"Oh come on. Im just playing with you."  
Nobushi sniffed with disgust.  
"Were you guys drinking?"  
"You don't have to bring booze, if you are already drunk."  
Nobushi had enough.  
"CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN!?"  
She instantly broke the festive vibe around. Raider(M), puzzled, obeyed. Nobushi then got serious.  
"Can we talk in the kitchen?"  
Al Vikings then chanted.  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
Nobushi had it.  
"SHUT UUUUP!"  
The chanting stopped. And she dragged him to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"  
Asked Raider(M). The commotion sobered him up somehow. She looked him in the eye. Her expression had anger, but her watery eyes sadness.  
"Why did you took so long?"  
"I told you, we were at 'Zerker's."  
"Couldn't you just drink at night? I know you guys are having a party after."  
"Yeah, but the "real" party is right know. Is now when we want our spirits to be the most lifted. Why is this such a big deal?"  
"You know i can't go to the party at your place."  
"Why not?"  
"Because its too late Raider! My parents won't let me and you know it."  
"So? can you just go out the window?"  
"And disobey them?"  
"Well... yeah!"  
"You can't disobey the rules just because you don't like them!"  
"I do it all the time. Its called: rebel."  
She looked at him. Examining his face in search of a joke. But he was dead serious. A single drop escaped through her cheek as she continued.  
"Its not about that!"  
"Then what is it about! Tell me!"  
Raider was losing his patience. Nobushi took a couple of seconds. The next words had trouble escaping her throat and got stuck there. Her eyes suddenly melted. She sniffed and the tears finally came flowing.  
"I... its...its.. because..." Raider took her hands." 'cause... its...you...prefer..." The words had such a hard time getting out she whispered." ...you like drinking more than me..."  
He looked at her. With a calming smile.  
"Why would you think that?"  
She took a deep breath. A little bit more calm, she continued.  
"Well, the only difference between being here, and being at Berserker's is here you can be with me. There you can drink. And you can drink tonight. But i can't see you tonight."  
He reached her face with his hands and she grabbed his forearms. His palm on her cheeks, fingers caressing her face.  
"Look at me, and listen very carefully. If we are gonna keep dating there are some things you have to accept. Im disorganized, im loud, i can be clumsy, im dumb..."  
"No you're not..."  
"Yes i am. I embrace it and so should you. And i'll be late A LOT. Do you still like me the way i am?"  
She nodded and tilted her face to feel his hand.  
"Im so sorry. I just felt so bad!" He went for a kiss but she stopped him with a little disgust. "You still reek of alcohol."  
"That doesn't stop me from kissing your hand" He took her hand and kissed it. And started climbing her arm with little kisses. "Or your neck." She reacted nervously to the warm touch of his lips. "or your tummy."  
She laughed as his lips bounced off her clothes. The tears were still there, her makeup still ruined, but the sadness was gone. Another look at that handsome face, and that gorgeous body, doing his best to make her happy was heartwarming. Raider then took a long breath and continued.  
"Now don't tell anyone you know, the real reason we were late." She widen her eyes. By the tone she was going to hear a deep secret. "You know Eir is one of my best friends right?" She nodded listening carefully. "I don't know what got into her but she didn't want to come. It took a lot of drinks to calm her down. Something about Tank, i don't know. I love her to death but i swear i can't understand her."  
Nobushi looked at him with tender loving eyes.  
"Are you hungry?"  
He shook the preoccupation out of him and smiled.  
"Hel yeah!"  
Nobu went to the oven. There was hidden, a bento box. And gave hit to him.  
"Im afraid its cold now." She dragged the words. Raider understood she had another expectation of this moment."I hope its still edible."  
Inside there were a lot of little meals, but something gathered his attention. A big portion of rice, on top a heart made of peppers with a Naginata crossed with a Danish axe.  
"Nobu..."  
"Come on, eat! You must be h..."  
He hugged her, so lovingly tight some tears escaped her eyes again.

When they got out finally got out, they were announcing the best cosplay.  
Kensei(F) approached them.  
"Are you guys all right?"  
Nobushi happily nodded. Raider(M) responded.  
"Yeah, thank you."  
Kensei(M) shouted for everyone to hear.  
"Aaaaaaaand the winner is...for nearly unanimous vote... Valkyrie!"  
She received a chocolate medal and the applause of the public. Then proceeded to hug everyone. Sharing her fluffiness with the world. Then the Samurai started moving things around to make space for a makeshift stage. A big screen and speakers were installed.  
"AND NOW! FOR THE NEXT EVENT! KARAOKE!"  
Everyone started looking at the tracklist. Berserker(M) jumped exited!  
"GUYS! LOOK!"  
He just picked it and grabbed the mic. Ran and passed it to Raider(F). She was confused, but then she heard it. The glorious metal and trumpet. She knew exactly what to do. It was a song she rehearsed many times before. Maybe a little too much: Turisas, Stand up and Fight. All vikings got exited, they knew this was going to be awesome. The music slowed down... now only the guitar guiding the tune.  
"The poooooouring rain, sticks mi hair to my face..."  
Her eyes straight to the audience, with passion and determination. The Samurai nor the Knights expected such a beautiful, powerful voice.  
"An emmmmmmty gaze is all i haaaaaaaave left."  
Conqueror lifted his hand to close Lawbringer's mouth.  
"The stars that once liiiiiiiiiiiit myy waay have dimmed, the sky tuuuuuurned greeey. The paaaaath once so clear faded awaaaaaaay"  
The music picked up the tempo. She walked the stage, exploring it, owning it.  
"Blessed aaare the days when life is intent and cleaaaaaar. No faaaaaalter or doubt. I know the waaaaaaay."  
The expectation rises as the music approaches the end of the buildup. Orochi(F) had a smug smile, not impressed.  
"They are the dayyyyyyys, i hoped. I have never stepped from thiiiis roaaaad"  
All vikings were prepared. And the rest knew something was coming down. Raider(F) undid her braids, her hair now flowing.  
"The spaaaaaaaaaaaark I once had, seems to have diiiiiiiiiiiiied."  
Every viking ran to the stage, including a Care Bear. They passed their arms behind the neck at their side and started jumping to the rhythm. Creating little earthquakes every time they landed. They all chanted:  
"Stand Up and Fiiiiiiiiiiight. Stand up and look iintoo the liiiiiiiiiight, pushing the clouds away. Stand up and Fiiiiiiiiiiiight. Stand up and see the sky turn briiiiiiiiiiight. Fight for a better day."

The song ended with applause from the crowd. Warden(F) reached Raider(F).  
"That was awesome. I didn't know you could sing!"  
"Well, yeah. I always wanted to be part of a band."  
"Well, now its my turn."


End file.
